I'm a Grown up now
by Angel Ecstasy
Summary: The future has come quickly for the twins. But what does it hold? Only by reading this story will you know...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! I was standing at work today, and this little idea popped into my head. I thought, "Why not?" So, here's my new story. It's not a slash, nor is it sexually explicit. It explores an area never explored in SVH or SVU: The future, pregnancy and death.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Matthew Robbins, Clark Williams,  
  
Maggie and Kate. Nor do I want to own the other characters…although I could get a pretty penny for them….  
  
Ok, imagine the twins were born in 1983. SO, they're 16 in 1999. The story expands over a period of time, from 2007 (24) to 2023 (40).  
  
  
  
I'M A GROWN-UP NOW  
  
Prologue: 2023  
  
Jessica leaned back against the counter, her 40 years catching up with her. The renovations had taken a long time, but she was finally finished with the house. Smiling, she paused to take another glance around her new kitchen.  
  
"Mum would love the colour scheme," she thought out loud.  
  
Jessica Wakefield was now Jessica Robbins. She had recently moved back to Sweet Valley after living in LA for the last 18 years. Her TV career had risen and sunk just as fast; however, it had provided her with 2 husbands and the fulfillment of her life.  
  
Jessica walked through the hallway, phone in hand, as she punched in her mother's number. She paused to stare at photos of her family, expanding 40 years. There were several photos of Clark Williams, her first husband, a movie producer. They'd been together 3 months. It fell apart when Elizabeth…  
  
"Hello?" Jessica heard her mother's voice on the line.  
  
"Hey mum! Just calling to say the house is finally finished!" She continued walking, seeing photos of her husband, Matthew Robbins and the twins. She smiled, listening to her mother's chatter for several minutes.  
  
"Look, why don't you pop over? The girls will be home soon and you can stay for dinner." Jessica knew her mother's life had been hard after her father's death 2 years ago from cancer.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to oppose…"  
  
"Nonsense. It'll be a girl's night." Matthew's in LA, negotiating his script. Come on, 3 generations of Wakefield's together!" Her mother laughed, promising to be over soon.  
  
Jessica hung up the phone as she heard the door open. Giggles floated down the corridor as she walked forward to greet them.  
  
"OH, Maggie, just because he gave you his number does not mean he wants a date!" Kate told her twin sister.  
  
"Kate!" Maggie hissed back. They both turned to Jessica walk forwards.  
  
"Hey mum. Wow, the house looks great!" Kate said, hugging her mother. Jessica smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Good day at school?" They nodded. "So, Maggie, you have a date, huh?" Maggie laughed as Kate glared at her mother momentarily.  
  
"Grandma's coming over for dinner!" She told them as they ran up the stairs laughing. Jessica stared after them, smiling. 16 year old twins! Who'd have thought?  
  
She walked back through the corridor, stopping at the photo of graduation. Identical smiling faces stared back at her, not knowing what the future would bring them.  
  
"They act just like we did, Liz," Jess told the photo, staring whimsically at the photo. It was all so long ago…..  
  
  
  
Review! 


	2. 2007The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1 : The Beginning of the End  
  
2007  
  
Jessica leaned back in the car seat, exhausted. She'd just finished filming all night and had only a few hours free to sleep. Elizabeth was finally coming for a visit with Tom, her husband.  
  
Jessica still couldn't believe how their lives had turned up. After living in idyllic Sweet Valley for most of their lives, they graduated in 2000 and headed off to university. Liz managed to finish her course, immediately being offered a position at The New York Times. She'd had a lot of hairy stories in the last 3 years.  
  
But Jessica had left in 2003. Her dream had finally come true. She'd been offered a starring role in the new soap opera, "Loving Life". She couldn't resist, quitting uni and moving to LA. From there, she'd survived 3 channel changes, 3 characters on 3 soaps, a few starring roles in primetime and won an Emmy.  
  
But this year, she'd gotten a movie role. A movie!  
  
The limo stopped outside her house. Jessica got out, enjoying the cool sea breeze. She had 4 hours before Liz arrived and she needed to get ready.  
  
~~  
  
As the plane descended over the smoggy city of LA, Elizabeth Watts grabbed her husband's arm, smiling. He leaned towards her.  
  
"Now there's a story!" She laughed quietly, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
She still couldn't believe she'd married him. After breaking up in university, she hadn't heard from him until 2 years ago. He'd been working in San Francisco, but was moved to New York City. They met at work, rekindling what had once been there.  
  
Last year, she married him.  
  
The plane bumped gently, coasting into its docking bay. Liz fiddled with her wedding ring. She hadn't seen her family since the wedding, because they were busy. She had a few month's holidays, and decided to come back to the Californian air.  
  
~~  
  
Tom and Elizabeth Watts stepped out of the airport, searching for Jessica.  
  
"Typical," Tom muttered. Liz decided to ignore his remark.  
  
"Hey! Lizzie!" She heard Steven yell and rush towards her. A smile lit up on her face as she ran forward to greet him.  
  
"Steven! Oh my god, it's been so long! How was Paris? Oh, you have to tell me everything!" Tom picked up their bags and followed the happy siblings to the car.  
  
"Well, Paris was beautiful, but you know that," Steven joked, putting their bags in his car.  
  
"Oh, Jess only finished filming at 8am, so she crashed at home. I tried waking her up, but you know Jess!" Elizabeth laughed, getting into the front seat.  
  
"Yeah. So, you're living with Jessica now?" Elizabeth asked, curious.  
  
"Always the reporter," Tom joked. Steven smiled briefly.  
  
"Yeah, Vanessa broke up with me, so I came back." He started the car and they left the airport.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"Jessica!" The sisters hugged each other enthusiastically, grinning. Tom stood back, waiting for Jessica to acknowledge him.  
  
"Oh, my brother-in-law! What a scary thought!" Jessica joked, hugging Tom and directing him to the guest bedroom. She followed Elizabeth onto the balcony.  
  
"Wow. This place is beautiful, Jess," she said, staring at her sister.  
  
"I know." Jessica leaned against the railing, enjoying the ocean view. "Just the way I want it."  
  
"Jess?" Elizabeth walked forwards, leaning against her sister. "I have something to tell you, before mum and dad show up." Jessica turned towards her sister.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm staying for a year here." Jessica's confusion was obvious. Before she could ask the question, Elizabeth blurted it out.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Jessica's eyes grew. Elizabeth was pregnant?  
  
  
  
  
  
Review! 


	3. Breaking the Story

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Yay! Ok, I know most you took this from my other story…but I love you all the same!  
  
Um, just so you know, there won't be any slash in this one. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone! However, once I finish the other story, I do have a sequel planned!  
  
This one's more of an angsty piece, a "what if…?"  
  
So, sit back, enjoy, cos here's chapter 2~  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2- BREAKING THE STORY  
  
Elizabeth looked at the ocean, ignoring her sister.  
  
"What? Elizabeth, are you serious?" Jessica asked, cautiously placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. I'm pregnant." She turned back to her sister, relieved to see a grin.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunty! This is amazing!" Jessica screamed, grabbing her sister in a hug. Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"I'm 2 months along. I've decided to take the next year off, and have the baby, and look after it for awhile." Jessica shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Gosh, I thought Steve would be the first!"  
  
"The first to do what?" Steven asked, leaning against the glass door. Tom stood behind him, a smile on his face.  
  
With a quick look at Elizabeth, Jessica turned back to Steven.  
  
"To have a baby, of course." Steven, stood back in shock, before swiveling his head towards Tom.  
  
"You knocked up my sister?" He yelled. Tom yelped in fright. "Congratulations!" Steven yelled, enthusiastically shaking Tom's hand before pulling him into a hug. He ran forward to hug Elizabeth, swinging her around. "I'm an uncle!"  
  
~~  
  
As dusk settled on the horizon, Jessica briefly watched the sun rise. Shaking her head, she finished setting the table. Momentarily checking her earrings, Jessica watched the last glimpses of the sun fade.  
  
"And as the sun sets, a new dawn arises," she quoted. Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"You've been on that show for too long!" Jessica stood back, admiring her sister. Liz was wearing a casual blue blouse and jeans, her hair wet from the shower.  
  
"Lizzie, you haven't changed since high school," Jessica remarked, smoothing down her velvet skirt. She was a TV and movie star, after all. She never dressed down.  
  
"So, when do I meet this director?" Elizabeth sat down on a chair, absent- mindedly stroking her stomach. Jess grinned, walking back into the kitchen to check on the pasta.  
  
"He should be home soon. They had a few extra scenes to film today." She turned off the stove.  
  
"Knock, knock!" A loud voice yelled. Stealing a glance at Liz, Jessica smiled and headed into the lounge.  
  
"Clark! You're home in time for dinner!" Steven yelled from the TV, where he and Tom were discussing the reporters. Jessica smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, stealing a kiss from his lips.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he whispered, taking his coat off. Jessica saw Elizabeth walk into the doorway, eager to see her sister's boyfriend.  
  
"Woah! A twin!" Clark yelled, laughing. They joined in. He walked forward, kissing her sister's hand and introducing himself. Jessica saw her sister check him out.  
  
Tall, dark blonde hair, green eyes. Impish face. Glasses! Yet very good- looking. And a great body. Liz turned to jess and gave her a thumbs-up.  
  
"What am I, a piece of meat?" Clark grumbled good-naturedly. Jessica laughed.  
  
"Grade A." Steven walked in, briefly saying hello.  
  
"HI, I'm Tom Watts, Liz's husband," Tom introduced himself. Liz smiled.  
  
"Clark Williams. You're a reporter for the New York Times, right?" Clark said, eagerly shaking Tom's hand. Tom nodded, and the two got to talking.  
  
Jessica pulled Elizabeth into the kitchen.  
  
"SO, what do you think?" Liz smiled. Before she could say anything, two more voices were heard in the hallway.  
  
"Hello everybody! Steven, good to see you. How are you doing? Tom! Oh my! It's been what, 7 months? You look good! Clark, just got back from work I see?" Mrs Wakefield chattered to the men, before making her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Jessica! Elizabeth! Oh, it's wonderful to see you two together!" She hugged them both. Mr Wakefield walked in, hugging his daughters as well. "Where's dinner? I'm starved!"  
  
~~  
  
The main course finished, they slowly made their way through dessert. Jessica forced herself to stay away from the mud cake, knowing she had to watch her figure for filming.  
  
They'd discussed politics, high school, movies, university, New York vs LA, holidays, weather and current events. As a silence drew upon them, Elizabeth finished the last of her cake, trying to get her courage up.  
  
"So, Liz, you haven't really told us why you decided to take the time off," her mother said, putting her spoon down.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Tom, gripping his hand for support. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Mum, dad, there's no easy way to say this. I'm…we're having a baby." The silence was brief.  
  
Ned's face broke into a grin. However, Alice broke into tears.  
  
"My first grandchild!" She cried. They laughed as a new round of congratulations began.  
  
"So, how long are you staying? Where? When's the baby due? Will you stay in New York?"  
  
"Woah, mum, hold up," Tom said, putting his hand up for emphasis. Jessica sat forward, eagerly waiting for the news herself.  
  
"Ok, we're staying for a year. We're trying to find a house nearby, not in LA itself. Um, I'm 2 months along, so only 7 months left and we will return to New York to raise the baby," Elizabeth said, wincing. Her parents wouldn't be too happy about that one.  
  
"In New York? Are you sure?" Ned asked. Looking at Tom, Elizabeth nodded. Her parents nodded in response.  
  
"Well, you kind of spoiled my surprise, but never mind," Clark said, desperate to stop the impending silence. He turned to Jessica, who looked back at him in confusion.  
  
"I planned on doing this tonight, but your sister's news kind of got in the way," he chuckled, causing the others to laugh quietly.  
  
He got down on one knee. Jessica's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You're kidding me," she whispered. HE shook his head, opening a velvet box to reveal a massive diamond.  
  
"Jessica, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Ha! How's that for a cliff-hanger? 


	4. News is always good or bad

A/N: Yay! More reviews Thank you to all my dedicated fans! I love you all… *tear * Anyhoo….I'm going to move this story right along….ok? I have no idea what's going to happen, no idea how long it will take and only a vague idea of the plot! (  
  
So,  
  
CHAPTER 3- NEWS IS ALWAYS GOOD OR BAD  
  
Jessica stared back at her boyfriend. Clark Williams. Famous movie director. The only one to believe in her. She quickly looked around the table. Her mother was biting her lip. Steven and her dad just watched Clark in shock. Elizabeth was smiling, holding tightly onto Tom's hand.  
  
Jess looked back at Clark. She loved him, she really did.  
  
She took the ring, slipping it onto her finger. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"YES! I'm getting married!" Clark jumped up, dancing happily before picking Jessica up in his arms. "MY bride," he whispered.  
  
"Not yet," she whispered back, tenderly kissing him. The house erupted into noise and laughter as more celebrations began.  
  
A few weeks passed. Liz and Tom had moved into a smaller house down the street, determined to have a better ocean view than Jessica. She finished filming her blockbuster movie, grateful to no longer be working with Clark. It was hard when your fiancé was your director.  
  
Jessica picked up the paper, laughing when she saw a picture of herself on the cover.  
  
"WILLIAMS TO MARRY WAKEFIELD!" screamed the title. She couldn't believe they kept it secret for an entire month!  
  
The phone rang, causing Jessica to run inside to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Hey, sis!" Jess sat down to have a conversation with her sister, picking up her mug of coffee.  
  
"Hi! What's going on?"  
  
"I'm bored! And I'm starting to show! Ugh!" Jessica laughed.  
  
"What about Tom?" Liz sighed.  
  
"He's going to do a special lecture at SVU. You know, the whole Famous reporter returns to alumni to spread his words of wisdom. What's he going to say? Sleep with your boss and you'll get a promotion? Marry your new boss and you'll get a year-long holiday?" Jessica laughed again. Pregnancy gave her sister sarcasm.  
  
"Anyway, I'm bored. Come over! Better yet, take me to work! I need out of the house!"  
  
"Ok. I'll pick you up. Afterwards, we'll gorge on mud cake at your place, alright?" Elizabeth laughed with delight.  
  
~~  
  
Elizabeth was sipping her tea, watching the scene with the director of "The Sun Rises and Sets". She rolled her eyes. This was hopeless! But it was rivaling The Bold and the Beautiful.  
  
"But Jeremy, I love you," Jessica chirped in a whiny voice. Playing the angst-ridden comic came as a surprise to her, but she loved her character. So did the audiences. Millions tuned in everyday to witness what Marcia was doing.  
  
The director yelled "Cut!" allowing Jessica to slip back into normal mode. She joked around with Stefan, who played Jeremy, before dragging him over to Liz.  
  
"Hey, you're the pregnant reporter!" He exclaimed. Jessica laughed as Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Alongside the article about Jessica had been a story about her pregnancy. Not that she cared. She just didn't understand why an LA paper was printing stories about her.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are…?" Elizabeth asked, extending her hand.  
  
"Stefan, the gay actor playing an extremely straight character," he said, shaking her hand with exuberance. She blinked. LA was weird.  
  
Jessica turned back to her sister.  
  
"One more scene, and then we're out of here. I promise." Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"No worries. Brings back memories." Jessica laughed with her sister. Who'd have thought she'd end up living this life?  
  
~~  
  
Two hours later, the sisters sat on Elizabeth's balcony, fighting over the last slice of mud cake.  
  
"You need to watch your figure!" Liz scolded, vying for it.  
  
"No I don't! To hell with my figure!" Jessica yelled back.  
  
"That's it! I'm pregnant! I Need the food! Don't anger a pregnant woman!" Liz warned. Jessica finally backed off, grumbling. Elizabeth gleefully took the cake and wolfed it down.  
  
The phone rang, startling both of them. Liz jumped up and ran inside the house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Jessica tuned out, enjoying the view. Although she protested it, she knew Liz had the better view of the two houses. She loved Liz's house. Hopefully, it would convince her to stay in LA. But Elizabeth was adamant she would return to New York, keeping the house as a holiday home.  
  
"No!" the loud cry shattered Jessica's thoughts. Turning around quickly, she saw Liz leaning against the wall, crying. Jessica ran inside, holding Liz and gasping the phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Jessica Wakefield, Elizabeth's sister?" She said, watching her sister dissolve into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry about this. But Tom Watts was killed in a car accident, on the highway. We need someone to come in and identify him?" Jessica gasped. Tom was dead?"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," she said, trembling, before hanging up the phone.  
  
She grabbed her sister, holding her tightly. Elizabeth burst into more tears, her sobs growing louder.  
  
"NO! It's not true! It can't be!" Jessica's eyes filled with tears. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ms Wakefield's home."  
  
"Steven!" Jessica choked on the word.  
  
"What? Jess? What's wrong?"  
  
"Steven, I need you to come here. Elizabeth…just come!" she hung up the phone, watching her sister cry.  
  
A few minutes later, Steven burst in through the door, stopping when he saw them.  
  
"God what happened?" He ran forward, holding onto Liz. Jessica leaned over to whisper to him.  
  
"Tom, was in a car accident on the way from SVU. He died." Jessica held back a sob. Steven grabbed Liz, who cried harder. "I need to go identify his body and get his things…" Steven nodded, trying to convince Liz to go to bed. Jessica stood up, shakily, grabbing the wall.  
  
She walked out, grateful her chauffeur was there.  
  
"Can you take me to the hospital?" She asked in a shaky voice. He nodded.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss?" He asked, driving out.  
  
"MY brother-in-law is dead, and my sister is pregnant. Alone. All alone!" she broke into tears. Why did this have to happen? Why?  
  
Jessica remained outside the morgue, holding tightly onto a bag of Tom's things. She was waiting for Clark to come and take her home.  
  
She couldn't believe it. He was lying there, hid body already turning blue.  
  
She'd ignored the large cut on his forehead, trying to convince herself he was merely sleeping. But he was dead.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes again. How could this happen? Elizabeth was so happy! So was Tom! He couldn't wait to be a dad, he'd already started building a crib.  
  
The ironic thing was he'd dies around the same area his family had died. Jessica shook her head. She was never going on that highway again. It was cursed!  
  
"Jessica!" Clark whispered. Her lower lip trembling, Jessica reached out for him, grabbing hold of him tightly. He held her as she cried for her sister's loss.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," he whispered, helping her outside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did anyone see that coming? 


	5. 2023Memories

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for all your support! Yay!  
  
Ok, this might get a bit weird, but I got stuck in 2007. SO, I'm jumping forward to 2023 for a chapter. Alright?  
  
Send me any ideas or thoughts or flames….I'm a pyro! I love fire!  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 5  
  
2023- MEMORIES  
  
"Kate! Will you please set the table?" Jessica called, stirring the pot one last time. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of lasagna. As footsteps rushed down the stairs, Jessica turned around.  
  
"Maggie, I asked Kate to come down!" Jessica told her, hands on hips. Maggie shrugged, reaching for an apple before Jessica could slap her hand away. "Dinner's in 10. Now, go get your sister!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Maggie saluted and ran over to the stairs. Jessica shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"But mum, Jimmy's on the phone and he wants to talk to me about Saturday!" Kate whinged, holding the cordless to her. Maggie rolled her eyes, leaning over the counter.  
  
Jessica gave her daughter the "look". Kate muttered "fine!" and hung up the phone, walking into the kitchen to get dinner ready.  
  
"When's dad coming home?" Maggie asked, watching Jess prepare the lasagna.  
  
Jessica looked at Maggie. The blonde hair, blue-green eyes, even the small dimple was there!  
  
"Complete replicas of their mother," Jessica thought smugly.  
  
"In 2 days, sweetie. Hopefully with a big cheque!" Maggie and Kate giggled, locking eyes and sharing something.  
  
Jessica felt a pang in her heart. She missed sharing that with her sister.  
  
"Knock, knock!" The door startled them all. Maggie screamed, running down to the door.  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
Jessica shared a look with Kate. Maggie was the active twin, the one with millions of energy. She was on the soccer and volleyball teams, and ran every morning. Kate called her a sports freak.  
  
Kate, on the other hand, only did one sport. Shopping. She shopped continuously. Jessica thanked God the twins had jobs to pay their own way.  
  
But both girls studied, Kate more than Maggie.  
  
"Hello, Jessica. Hey, Kate," Alice said quietly, coming around the corner. Kate squealed, giving her grandmother a hug. Jessica held back, waiting for her mother to come to her.  
  
"Hey, precious!" Alice whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
  
  
"Dinner was wonderful!" Maggie exclaimed, finishing off her plate and throwing the fork on the table.  
  
"Maggie!" Alice warned, causing Maggie to blush. Jessica giggled.  
  
"Reminds me of someone," she told them quietly. Both twins giggled. They loved their mother's stories about her childhood.  
  
"Yes, it does. A young girl who always flounced responsibility onto her sister and vanished from the table as soon as work needed to be done," Alice mused. Jessica laughed, nodding. "You've done a good job, Jess," she continued, with a brief nod at the twins.  
  
"Yeah, mum's the greatest!" Kate yelled, reaching over to give her mum a hug. Jessica smiled, but quickly faded. The twins exchanged looks. Maggie glared at her sister, as Kate slid down her seat.  
  
"Come on, we'll clean up!" Maggie said, dragging her sister up. They picked up the plates and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a time-warp!" Alice cried out, laughing. Jessica smiled, sniffling.  
  
"Oh, baby, I know you miss her." Alice said, reaching out to her daughter.  
  
"Maggie's like her, kind of." Jessica looked up, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, Maggie studies a lot. She's got a good mind. But she wants to go into the film industry anyway." Jessica sighed. "How do I stop them?"  
  
"Jessica, you're in the film industry."  
  
Jessica shrugged.  
  
"Kate wants to be a newsreader." Jessica's eyes met her mother's, who was looking into the far distance.  
  
"What a strange mixture…"  
  
The twins came back, yelling and laughing at each other, ladled with ice- cream bowls.  
  
Alice's eyes lit up.  
  
"Ooh, someone's getting extra presents today!" they all laughed before beginning a ferocious battle over the ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Bye, Kate. Bye bye, Maggie. Goodnight, darling." Alice walked out, heading back to her home in Sweet Valley.  
  
"Give a kiss to Steven, Amanda and Jamie for me!" Jessica called out. Alice smiled, before driving down the street.  
  
Jessica closed the door. It was quiet. Curious, she walked down the hallway, and turned into the lounge room.  
  
The twins were huddled on the couch, a large stack of photo albums between them.  
  
"There they are!" Kate whispered. Maggie nodded.  
  
"Mum and Dad." They looked at each other briefly, before flipping the page over. Jessica felt the tears start again. She could remember those days all too clearly, back when life was so much easier.  
  
"See, here's the article when mum married Clark, and…"Kate looked up in mid- sentence, to see Jessica standing in the doorway.  
  
"We're sorry. We were just…" Maggie slowly cut herself off as Jessica shook her head.  
  
"The photos are there to be seen. I never intended to hide them from you." She walked over and flipped a few pages over.  
  
"Here. Here's Lizzie holding you in her arms," Jessica told them, gently touching the picture of her sister. Elizabeth would always remain 24 to Jessica.  
  
"She's beautiful," Maggie whispered softly. Kate merely stared at the picture. She looked up at her mother.  
  
"Mama," Kate whispered, "Can you tell us the story again?" Jessica looked at them uncertainly. Maggie and Kate both looked at her with big bluish eyes. Although they were 16, they were still young. They were still children. Her children. She nodded and wedged herself in between them.  
  
"Alright." The twins cuddled up to their mother, as she began the tale they knew so well.  
  
  
  
There. A bit short, but a little breather before we get into the thick of things. What, you think I've already caused enough damage? Mwahahahaha! There's plenty more to come! 


	6. 2007 Mourning

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a really long time since I updated, but when you're flooded with assignments….AH, nobody reads this anyway!  
  
Um, I'm getting myself confused with timelines and dates…it's too damn difficult moving back and forth in time like this! However, I shall persevere…  
  
2007- MOURNING  
  
Elizabeth stared at the coffin, the black case holding her husband. Tears silently poured down her face as she whispered her final goodbyes.  
  
"Til death do us part," she whispered softly. So softly, only Jessica heard her.  
  
Jessica sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. She needed to be strong for her sister. She was nearly 3 months pregnant and suffering. If she lost the baby now…  
  
"OH god, Jessica, why him? Why Tom? What am I going to do?" She whispered, crying. Jessica held her sister.  
  
"You're going to cry. And you're going to get up, give birth to a beautiful baby and raise her in Tom's name. You're going to make him proud of you." Liz looked at her sister, her hands leaning gently on her swollen stomach.  
  
"If it weren't for the baby…" Jessica swallowed, knowing Liz's answer. She'd felt like that after Sam's death. So many years ago…  
  
Jessica turned to look at Clark, sitting 2 rows behind her. She smiled softly, as he whispered 'I love you' back to her.  
  
As the coffin was lifted, Elizabeth rose, following it out of the church on its way outside. Jessica followed her sister, holding onto her gently.  
  
They passed many faces. Isabella, Danny, Enid, Todd, Winston, Maria…too many to remember them all. Elizabeth was crying too much to pay much attention, but Jessica nodded her head in recognition.  
  
As the coffin was laid inside the ground, Elizabeth held her breath momentarily. She looked upwards, seeing the bright, blue sky and the sun shining. She closed her eyes, wanting to black out the bright.  
  
The coffin was buried. Silent murmurs were whispered around the area as people said their last goodbyes to Tom Watts.  
  
Jessica held onto her sister, praying she wouldn't break.  
  
~~  
  
"Come on, Liz. Just two more boxes and we're out of here," Jessica said to her sister. She saw Liz staring out at the ocean.  
  
It was a week since the funeral, and Liz had barely spoken a word. She was starting to show at 3 months.  
  
"I can't leave here, I…" Liz stopped. Jessica sighed and walked to the railing.  
  
"Liz, you can't stay here by yourself. Not in this house where…I'll help you at home. I mean, especially with the baby…" Jessica knew Liz would go with her anyway.  
  
Liz couldn't stay in the house they'd bought; it was too difficult. She still had the home in New York, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, Liz was moving into Jessica's mansion, where Steven and Clark would help her come to terms with Tom's death.  
  
"Let's go, Jess," Liz whispered, leaving the sunset and picking up one of the last 2 boxes. Jessica smiled. Her sister would get through this, she would see to that.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok, Liz, when's your next appointment? Coz I think a gynecologist appointment is a great place for a brother and sister to spend time together!" Steven said at dinner time, trying to break the stifling silence. Jessica immediately burst into laughter. Liz smiled.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good place, Steve?" He nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, I want to see the picture of my nephew!" Jessica grunted.  
  
"You mean niece, of course." Another round of laughter followed.  
  
"NO, tradition in the family stipulates a boy, followed by twin girls. It's happened in 3 generations already!"  
  
"Steven, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to break tradition. It's a girl!"  
  
"What if it's twins?" Liz broke in suddenly. Jessica turned and stared at her.  
  
"Oh my god! Twins? I hadn't…" She stared at Liz, seeing the same uncertainty and hope mirrored in her sister's eyes.  
  
"God, what little terrors they would turn into!" Steven shrieked.  
  
"Hey! Think about what you're saying, Steven!" Liz yelled back.  
  
Jessica sat back, sharing a look with her fiancé.  
  
"Things are looking up, Jess," he whispered into her ear. She smiled back at him. Liz would get through this; she knew it. And she'd be right there, helping her with her baby.  
  
Hopefully, one day, her own baby would play with her sister's child.  
  
~~  
  
"Liz, are you sure about this?" Steve asked his sister. Liz turned back to face Steven.  
  
"You're the one that suggested it!" She smiled at him, as he cringed.  
  
"You're right, as always. Alright, let's go inside!" Liz smiled and led Steven inside the gynecologist's office.  
  
"Hello, I'm here for Dr Wood," Liz told the receptionist as Steven warily eyed the other expectant mothers. She smiled at him cheekily.  
  
"Ms Watts?" The receptionist asked, causing Liz to nod.  
  
"Good. Dr Wood will see you and your husband in 5 minutes." Liz paled slightly as Steven rushed forward and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Um, I'm not…I mean, I'm her brother. Mr Watts…died last week…" He told her quietly. The receptionist nodded, aghast, before turning to Liz.  
  
"Um, if you'll sit down, the doctor will be out shortly." Liz nodded her thanks and sat, breathing deeply.  
  
"Guess I have to get used to that," she whispered. Steven nodded, holding her hand.  
  
He saw a pretty woman step out and talk to the receptionist. They looked over in their direction, as the young woman called out, "Watts!" Liz smiled and stood, causing Steven to stand.  
  
"Come on, Steven, you can see what she looks like."  
  
"He," he muttered.  
  
"Elizabeth, nice to see you again! And this is?" the young woman said, staring at Steven.  
  
"Uh, my brother, Steven Wakefield. Oh, this is my doctor, Dr Wood," Liz introduced them. The doctor smiled at him.  
  
"Call me Amanda, please," she said, shaking his hand. Steven only nodded.  
  
"Ok, Liz, if you'll jump up here and we'll have a listen before gelling you up for an ultra!" Steven watched the doctor work, mesmerized by her movements. God, she was beautiful! Liz giggled at her brother's face. She could see him falling in love.  
  
"Do you have anyone, Amanda?" she asked her doctor as she placed a cold stethoscope on her stomach.  
  
"No, why?" Amanda asked, smiling. Quickly, her smile was replaced by a frown.  
  
"What? What is it?" Liz asked, scared. Amanda listened, before quickly removing the stethoscopes and placing the gel on liz's stomach.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken…but I haven't bee wrong yet…" she started muttering to herself ad Liz exchanged a scared look with Steven. Steven grasped her hand reassuringly.  
  
In a few moments, an image popped up on the screen. Liz looked at it eagerly. The doctor squinted and pointed.  
  
"There!" Liz looked there.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't you see it? An extra hand!" Liz looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"Twins, Elizabeth! You're having twins!" Liz gasped.  
  
"What? Twins?" Amanda nodded.  
  
"Yes! Do you want to know the sex? I think I can work it out." Liz nodded, still in shock.  
  
"It looks like they're both girls!"  
  
Liz looked over at Steven.  
  
"Oh my god," he whispered. Liz was having twins!  
  
  
  
There we go. Has the plot thickened any? Is anybody reading this? Write me a review! 


	7. Uncertainty

A/N: I'm very, very unhappy. For some strange reason, Hide Your Love Away has disappeared off the Sweet Valley page! * cries* Why? Why me?  
  
I've updated it twice now, so chapters 16 & 17 are up. If you click on my name, you can go and read the new chapters. I'll try getting to the bottom of this debacle, and hopefully it'll be up and operating soon!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7- UNCERTAINTY  
  
"I'm home! How did it go?" Jessica flung the door open, causing Clark to catch it before he was hit in the face. Jessica smiled cheekily to him before bounding into the kitchen.  
  
"Liz?" She couldn't see her sister anywhere.  
  
"Out here!" Jessica opened the balcony door and walked out onto the patio.  
  
"Well?" She was impatient. She saw her sister look up at her, uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
"Girls," Liz told her, sipping her tea. Jessica smiled.  
  
"See! I knew it would be a girl!" She crowed turning to Clark. She stopped and turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Girls? As in plural? As in….twins?" She whispered. Liz nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of freaky, actually." Jessica yelled out excitedly.  
  
"OH my god! Twins! Twins! HA!" She started dancing around the patio, causing Liz and Clark to laugh.  
  
"Jessica, chill out! Geez. You'd think it was you who was pregnant," Liz yelled out, looking towards the sunset.  
  
Jessica stopped jumping, noting how often Liz watched the sunset these days.  
  
"So, I guess Jessica has heard the news?" Steven asked, walking outside with the phone in his hands. Jessica nodded energetically, before throwing herself at Steven.  
  
"Girls! Twins! I was right and you were wrong! Hahahahaha!" Jessica laughed maniacally, making Steven burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh brother," Liz muttered, sharing a look with Clark. Somebody had to stay sane in this house!  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Elizabeth was really beginning to show. She got off the couch, promising herself to go for a walk later that day.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Wakefields," Liz said politely, waiting for a screaming fan to start….screaming.  
  
"Liz? Honey?" It was their mother.  
  
"Hey mum, how are you?" Liz moved into the kitchen, desperate for an avocado.  
  
"OH, alright, honey. But how are you? Any trouble yet?" Liz fished around in the fridge.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm only 3 and a half months, mum! There's a whole 5 months left!"  
  
"Hum. That's if you're lucky," Alice muttered. Liz snickered finally finding the avocado.  
  
"Yes!" She yelled out in success.  
  
"It's just…well, I've been there. I know what it's like having twins. Call me, alright?"  
  
"Yes, mum. Don't worry. It's all good!" Liz replied, before hanging up and getting stuck into her avocado.  
  
The phone rang again. Liz let out a cry of frustration. Why didn't Steven pick up? Oh right, he was still asleep!  
  
"Hello, Wakefields," she answered, cutting up the avocado.  
  
"Um, hello. It's Amanda Wood here."  
  
"Amanda? What's wrong?" Liz asked, alarmed.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth? I'm sorry. No, I'm calling for Steven." Liz blinked. Steven?  
  
"Um, I'll see if he's up."  
  
"Thank you." The avocado was forgotten as Elizabeth made her war up the stairs and knocked on Steven's door.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"I'm still asleep!"  
  
"Amanda's on the phone?" She heard crashing noises before the door was opened, revealing a boxer-clad Steven.  
  
"Right. I've got it!" He yelled, running down the stairs. Liz had to laugh a little at his antics.  
  
She leaned against the wall, sighing. It wasn't any easier. She missed Tom like crazy.  
  
Liz rubbed her belly. If it wasn't for the twins…  
  
"Twins," she told herself. She walked down the hallway, bored beyond belief. She missed work like crazy. She'd managed to scrape her way through the journalist ranks at the New York Times, becoming a senior journo in 2 years. She missed working all day, finding stories and following them up. She spent all day bumming around home, occasionally going to the beach. But now it was getting cold, and the beach was no longer an option.  
  
"God forbid I'm going to end up shopping soon," She told herself.  
  
Cringing, Elizabeth realized that's exactly what she had to do. She needed to get the nursery set up, and buy clothes and material…  
  
"Ok, I need a rest," she told herself. That was too much thinking.  
  
  
  
"Ok, cut! That was great, Jessica! Now, take a break and be in make-up in one hour, ok?" The director said, as he hurried off to the next set. Jessica yawned and made her way to her dressing room. Playing Marcia was hard work.  
  
"Jessica darling, I need a favour!" Stefan came screeching over to her, with that pouty look that made Jeremy loved all over the world.  
  
"OH but Jeremy…" Jessica whined, causing him to laugh.  
  
"Now, now darling, nothing too serious. It's just that I'm attending Elton John's party tonight, and it's my life-long dream to meet the man, and I really need your Passions lipstick. Please?" He walked alongside her, begging. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course! I've only got about 15! Which colour?" She opened the door to her room, allowing Stefan to follow her in.  
  
"Ruby Red. I have to be totally bootylipscious tonight!" He pouted, looking like a model. Jessica laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok!" She rummaged around on her table, trying to find the specific colour.  
  
"Here we go! Ruby Red!" She grabbed it and handed it over to Stefan who squealed with delight. "Keep it. It's not my colour," she smirked. He thanked her, immediately running to her window to put it on.  
  
"Absolutely fabulous!" He drawled, smiling at his reflection. Jessica flopped down on the couch, ready to take her break.  
  
"How's that gorgeous sister of yours?" Stefan asked, glancing over at Jessica.  
  
"She's getting better. I think having the distraction of the twins had a lot to do with it," she reached over to her mini-fridge, grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Twins. Oh my, I don't know how she'll cope!" Stefan tittered, grabbing Jessica's mascara and using it.  
  
"Hm. Don't you have a shoot in a few minutes?" She watched him frantically rubbing the makeup off. "Anyway, she'll be fine. She has me, Steven and Clark to help her, and…it's Liz! If she can't do it, no one can!" She munched down on her sandwich. Stefan turned to face her.  
  
"So, Jess darling, when will be seeing any miniature you?" He smirked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking about it…" She smiled to herself. ZA loud beeping interrupted the conversation as Stefan checked his pager.  
  
"Oops. I'm needed on set. It's time for me to seduce your evil sister before she catches on that we're having an affair!" HE added dramatically, whisking out of the room. Jessica lay down on the couch, intending to grab a quick catnap. Then, when she got home, she'd talk to Clark about trying for a baby of their own.  
  
"A baby," Jessica whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voila! I've banged off another chapter! Look out for the next one! We're going to warp speed and jumping a couple of months to….Christmas! 


	8. 2007Christmas

A/N: My computer is having a fight with fanfiction.net lately, and won't let me access ANYTHING! Stupid computer. I'm working on it, I managed to appease the situation enough that it let me update! Hooray!  
  
CHRISTMAS 2007- AS TIME FLIES BY  
  
"Jessica, any news?" Clark asked Jessica, grabbing her around the waist. She smiled thinly, shaking her head no. He kissed her gently on the cheek and walked into the kitchen. Jessica sat down on the couch heavily. She'd been trying to get pregnant for two months now, yet still nothing. Jessica usually didn't worry, but she did now. "Hey, Jess, want some peach ice cream?" Elizabeth asked, walking into the living room with a carton in her hand. At 6 months, her bump was really showing, making it hard for Liz to move around quickly. "No thanks, Lizzie," Jessica replied, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Liz shrugged and sat down next to Jess. She eagerly began eating the ice cream. "So, the big premiere is tomorrow night! Wow, a Wakefield on the big screen! Isn't it exciting?" Liz squealed. Jessica smiled back, snickering at her sister's enthusiasm. Her movie was finally opening at the cinemas after months of hard work. "Yeah, I guess I'm excited," Jessica answered, leaning back into the couch. Liz put the spoon down. "Ok, that's not the Jessica Wakefield I know. Jessica should be thrilled, ecstatic, jumping off the ceiling with excitement. You're acting like..like.like you just won a book!" Liz blurted out, causing Jessica to laugh suddenly. "Hey! I do read, you know." Jessica smiled at her sister. "I know. The wedding next month, right?" Liz squeezed her sister's arm. "Come on, you love the guy, he loves you, it's no problem! You guys will be so happy!" Liz answered, her eyes tearing a little at the memory of her own wedding. Jessica smiled slightly again. "Thanks, Liz. That does make me feel a bit better." Jessica stood up, walking over to the stereo, and turned the volume down slightly. "It's just that.how long did it take for you to get pregnant?" Liz was a bit startled. The situation made her slightly uncomfortable. "Um well, it was actually.jess, Jess, bring this up now why don't you!" She shot back, surprised. Jessica shook her head in annoyance. "Seriously, Liz. I need to know." Liz sighed as she looked at her sister. "It was really an accident. One night, we just forgot the condom, and poof! Two little babies will appear in 9 months," Liz smiled, gently rubbing her bulging stomach. Jessica sat down next to her sister, clasping her hand. "Really? Just like that? Just, one time, an accident and poof, you're pregnant?" Liz stared at her sister. "What brought all of this on, Jess?" She asked, brushing some of her sister's hair away from her face. "Clark and I have been trying for two months," Jessica replied quietly. "And nothing. I mean, two months! Every single night, Liz!" Jessica looked at her sister pleadingly, begging her to have an answer. Elizabeth bit her lip. "Well, honey, maybe it's the stress. You've had a lot of stress lately, you know and." Elizabeth faltered, seeing the unconvinced look on her sister's face. "Look, why don't you make an appointment with a doctor, you know, for a chat? Neither of us are experts on the topic, Jess," She kissed her sister's forehead and grabbed her ice cream before struggling to get up. "I have to pee again," Liz muttered, rolling her eyes, as she waddled out of the room. Jessica smiled, but her eyes darkened. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong with her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The premiere was a big success. The movie had received high reviews from all the critics, and everyone from Adrienne Frantz to Brooke Shields to Jack Nicholson had congratulated her on her role in the movie. But Jessica was miserable inside. She glanced around the room, eyeing the pregnant girls. She didn't know why she was in here. "Hey, don't stress out. Amanda's great, she'll have you sorted out in no time," Steven whispered soothingly into her ear. Jessica nodded. Clark had decided it was too obvious for both of them to be sitting there together, so Steven had offered to take Jessica on her appointment. Of course, Steven had an ulterior motive now he was dating Amanda Wood. "Wakefield," A voice called out, as Jessica quickly stood up and rushed inside the room. "Jessica, it's great to finally meet you," Amanda called out in greeting, warmly shaking Jessica's hand before eyeing Steven with a big smile. "What can I do for you?" Jessica sighed. "I've been trying for two months, but I still haven't conceived. I just." She ran off, eyes glancing downwards in embarrassment. "You want to know why?" Jessica nodded. "It's difficult to truly understand how our biological works at times. It could be possible it's just simply not your time, or you're under a lot of stress. Jessica, don't worry, we'll check you out, and find out what's going on, alright?" Amanda tried reassuring her. Jessica smiled, nodding at the doctor. "Ok, where do we start?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Elizabeth hummed quietly to herself, watching the credits roll. She changed channels in time to catch the beginning of "The Sun Rises and Sets". Smiling widely, she reached over for her sandwich, settling down to watch the next installment. "If someone had told me one year ago that I'd be sitting here in LA watching soapies all day long, I would have shot them in the head," she told herself, snickering. She glanced up, seeing the picture of Tom on her mantelpiece. She breathed in deeply, trying not to cry. It still hurt to think of her late husband. "But I have to think about the future, and not the past," she told herself.  
  
The phone rang, and she automatically picked it up. "how dare you interrupt somebody in the middle of a soapie," she immediately chirped. "Elizabeth?" a male's voice asked, laughing quietly. "Yes?" she asked, trying to work out who it was. She knew the voice, but. "I don't know if you recognise me. I'm back in town, I've been in Australia lately." "Um, it's great to hear from you again! What are you up to?" She asked hoping that his speech would jog her memory. "I got a recording contract. I was hoping I could come and see you," Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Connor! You devil! How dare you not speak to me for years!" She yelled down the phone, ecstatic that her old boyfriend was calling. She could feel her heart beating faster. She'd never gotten over Connor; he was her first serious boyfriend. Sure, there had been Jeffrey and Todd, but they weren't as serious as her and Connor. "Well, I finally caught up with you! Last I heard, you were a bigshot in New York!" Connor replied. Elizabeth muted the TV. "Yeah, but I needed to come back to California and relax a little." "Well, I'm happy, this gives me an opportunity to see you. Shall we say, tomorrow?" Elizabeth thought it over. Very briefly. "Ok. Tomorrow at noon," she replied, grinning. Suffice to say, Tom had just been pushed to the corner of her mind.  
  
  
  
Yes, I've been neglecting this little story lately. I just needed to get back into it. I promise you more updates and it will move along smoothly now that it's all set up. So, enjoy! And godammit, people, review! 


	9. Connor

A/N: This story hasn't being going as well as I liked it to, so I've come to the realisation I might have to pull the plug on it.  
  
I know, I know. But I'm not being inspired to write it. SO, this will be the last update for awhile, until I have inspiration.or people start reviewing!  
  
Enjoy it while it lasts!  
  
CONNOR  
  
Elizabeth sat at the café, sipping on an iced tea, tapping her fingers erratically on the tabletop. She couldn't understand all the emotions inside of her.  
  
She was meeting Connor. Her first real love. Connor McDermott. Elizabeth closed her eyes, throwing herself back into the past. She smiled at the memories, wincing at the embarrassing moments.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She snapped her eyes open. In front of her, stood a god.  
  
Blushing, Elizabeth started to get up. Connor's eyes widened and he profusely shook his head, sitting down quickly.  
  
"No, don't get up on my account," he told her softly. Elizabeth bit her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I."  
  
"Well, it didn't exactly pop up in conversation," he joked back, tapping his fingers.  
  
"I'm 6 months along. With twins," she shrugged, seeing his eyes bulge.  
  
"The father.he died awhile ago. I'm.not married anymore," she told him softly.  
  
Now she felt like hitting her head against the wall. Why did she say that? Elizabeth closed her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, but pleased," he whispered, grasping her hand in his.  
  
Elizabeth looked back at him, smiling. Every time she saw him, those old memories came back. She was falling in love all over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessica leaned against the wall, placing the water bottle on the table. She was tired. Very sick and tired.  
  
"Why do I put myself through this? All this acting and playing other characters?" she grumbled to herself.  
  
Picking up the latest script, Jessica skimmed through it once more. There. Her character was going to become pregnant to Archie, the evil arch-nemesis of her family.  
  
Jessica closed her eyes, blinking back tears. Everyone was pregnant!  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she whispered. She knew now it wasn't natural. There was definitely something wrong with her. And Jessica was afraid she'd miss out on something important. Something she never thought she wanted.  
  
"Wakefield! You're needed on Stage 3!" A voice called out.  
  
Jessica rubbed her tears away, pulling herself away from the wall and made her way to stage 3. She never realised how unfulfilling acting was when compared to having children.  
  
  
  
"What was Australia like?" Liz asked Connor as they walked through the streets of LA.  
  
He thought about it briefly, his head tilting to one side.  
  
"Hot." He grinned at her.  
  
She smiled back, entwining her fingers with his. She was happy. Connor made her happy. Happy and free.  
  
He stopped suddenly, pulling her closer to him. Elizabeth looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Look, I came ehre with an ulterior motive. I.I came here to steal you away from that Tom guy," he told her, his hand caressing her cheek. Elizabeth breathed deeply.  
  
"We've been through so much together, Lizzie. You know, there's no need for us to go through with that getting to know you crap, and liking each other and." He took a deep breath, his hands firmly grasping onto Elizabeth.  
  
"Let's skip it all. I still love you, Liz. I always have and I always will. Can we be together? Even though you're pregnant?" He asked her pleadingly.  
  
Elizabeth knew what he was asking. He didn't want marriage; that was not Connor's way. But he wanted to be with her, even though she was having another man's children.  
  
Cheekily, Elizabeth let her finger glide down Connor's chect before looking up at him.  
  
"Do you know how unbelievable horny a pregnant woman gets?" she whispered before drawing him into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. It's a very short chapter this time. But I promise I'll write some more soon.and then I'm taking a hiatus! 


	10. The Wedding

A/N: Hmmmm..ok. I've been a big meanie and I haven't updated since...oh, dear. I've really let you all down, haven't I?  
  
Don't worry! I've dragged my weary ass out of bed to write this and appease my wonderful fans...who love hurling sharp objects at me *smiles *.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
Jessica yawned, pushing the door open and dumping her bag on the table.  
  
"Hello?" She called out, hearing a slight echo of her own voice.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
Jessica shrugged in slight disappointment, making her way to the kitchen for a snack. She opened the kitchen door, and stopped.  
  
There in front of her, was Elizabeth, giggling madly with a guy.  
  
"Jess! You'll never believe who's back in town!" Liz called out, holding up her glass.  
  
The guy turned around, smirking at her.  
  
"Hey, Jess, you're looking good."  
  
"Oh my god. Connor McDermott, what are you doing in these neck of the woods?" She asked, swaying her way to the kitchen counter.  
  
"Well, now that I finally got my music out there, I had to come back for the one thing most important to me," he replied, looking at Elizabeth intensely, causing her to blush and stammer about needing ice cream.  
  
"The whole pregnancy thing doesn't bother you?" Jess whispered in disbelief.  
  
"No. Kinda. It sucks that another guy to it before I did," Conner seemed to realise exactly who he was talking to, "But it's Elizabeth. I don't care as long as I get to be with her."  
  
Jessica sat down, opening the bottle of coke her sister placed in front of her.  
  
"I have to admit, this is the happiest I've seen her since the accident," she muttered back to him.  
  
"Jess, I know it's a little strange, but it feels right," Liz said, sitting back down and taking Connor's hand. "We never really stopped loving each other, did we?' She mused, staring at him.  
  
"And we can just pick up where we left off," he answered, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Jessica coughed.  
  
"Uh, except that in a couple of months you're giving birth to twins."  
  
"Twins?" Connor gasped out, causing the girls to burst into laughter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next month flew by in a daze for everyone. Jessica and Clark were caught in a whirlwind of marriage arrangements, trying to get everything organised. They'd decided to have the ceremony before Elizabeth went into labour.  
  
Connor moved in with Liz, using the opportunity to start recording new songs.  
  
Jessica sat back, listening to a demo he'd given her as she drove to the doctor's office. He'd suggested the song to be played at the ceremony and she'd demanded to hear it first.  
  
"It's good, it has a catchy beat, it's smooth and yet romantic. Perfect. After all, such huge celebrities as ourselves only deserve multi-platinum artists to play at our wedding," she told herself as she swung into the medical centre.  
  
As she locked the door, Jessica took a deep breath. She'd spent the last month taking a variety of tests and using different methods and now the moment of truth had arrived. She only wished Clark had been with her, but he was needed in Mexico on a shoot.  
  
Ms Wakefield, good to see you," the receptionist acknowledged her instantly. "Ms Wood is ready to see you."  
  
Jessica nodded and walked through the swinging doors to her office.  
  
"Amanda?" She called out.  
  
"Jessica, it's good to see you. Please, sit down." Nervously, she sat down, willing her heart to stop beating.  
  
"Well? IS there any good news?" She asked quietly.  
  
Amanda took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Jessica. But we only got negative results."  
  
"So, I'll never." She cut herself off, a tear escaping down her cheek.  
  
"You'll never be able to have kids, Jess. But there a lot of other options you can have..."  
  
Jessica nodded, sniffling before breaking down in tears. Amanda instantly came around to hug her. A simple procedure which millions of women around the world went through and Jessica would never know the miracle of birth and children.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
There were no clouds in the sky. The sun shone brilliantly, providing Jessica's happy day with gorgeous weather reminiscent of the Pacific.  
  
"But it'll never be a happy day," she thought to herself. She wanted to be happy, she really did. But ever since she found out she was sterile..  
  
"How can a woman be happy when she finds out she'll never have children of her own? And my sister, god, just once without a condom..." she blinked back tears.  
  
"Awww, Jess, you look so beautiful!" Alice crooned. She fluffed her hair a little, smiling at their reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Look at you. I never thought I'd see the day you walked down the aisle. Who knows, maybe we'll be hearing the pitter-patter feet of..." Alice broke off as Jess sniffled slightly and turned around.  
  
"What is it, Jess?" she asked quietly.  
  
"That's just it, Mum. I'll never have children. There's something wrong with me, and I can't fix it. Nobody can," she broke down in her mother's arms. Alice held her tightly, shocked at her daughter's confession.  
  
"Baby, it's not the end of the world. You'll be an aunty, and that means you don't have to deal with all the yucky stuff of babies." She kisse her briefly, smoothing her face.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. You're getting married to the man you love and he'll make you happy. That's all that should matter right now."  
  
"You're right, mama. You're right." Jessica smiled for the first time in days.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As she repeated her vows, Jessica looked out at the huge crowd assembled in the backyard. Due to her sister's condition, it was necessary to hold the wedding close to home. Nobody minded.  
  
Due to her status, the media and fans were buzzing around outside, desperate to get a view of the married couple. A number of celebrities were seated throughout the place.  
  
Jessica saw her sister sitting with her parents and Connor. She knew this was hard for Elizabeth, who'd only had 1 year of marriage bliss with Tom. But she seriously hoped Connor would stick around this time and look after her.  
  
Amanda was her bridesmaid, smiling brightly at Steven, the best man.  
  
Surrounded by family and friends, Jessica whispered, "I do", and married the man of her dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, it's very Jessica-oriented but we're getting into the thick of the story now. Plus, it's 2am.and I think I need sleep. 


	11. The End of the Tunnel

A/N: Alas, the maazing Angel ecstasy ahs crawled out from underneath her rock, blinked several times...  
And crawled straight back inside.  
No, no, it's alright! I'm back with a new chapter of I'm A Grown-Up Now! I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by this story, your support is truly appreciative. I'm glad people out there are enjoying this little sappy tale of the twins' futures.  
CHAPTER 10 THE END OF THE TUNNEL  
Elizabeth glanced over at the table, sighing heavily. If only she could reach that yoghurt...!  
  
Alas, it wasn't meant to be.  
  
"Damn, kids. I can't even move any more," Elizabeth grumbled, twisting around so the temptation no longer stared her down.  
  
With another sigh, Liz picked up the magazine on the counter and flipped through it. A large centrefold of photos from Jessica's honeymoon stared back at her, causing her to smile softly.  
  
"Always in the spotlight," Liz whispered, wishing Connor would come so she could get some food.  
  
She was now nearly 8 months along. Having 1 baby is hard enough at this stage, but 2? Liz could barely move. She couldn't remember ever having this much trouble standing up.  
  
"Lizzy!" A voice called out from the patio door.  
  
Lizzie beamed, delighted her brother had come for a visit.  
  
"I'm here, Steven! Come inside!" she called out, fidgeting on the comfy blue chair.  
  
She watched her brother walk in, a towel wrapped around neck. Obviously he'd just returned from a jog.  
  
"Where's the Con-man?" Steven asked with a grin, opening the fridge door and rummaging around for a drink.  
  
"Steven, please get me a slice of watermelon, mango yoghurt, those cashews and that plate of carrots while you're in there," Liz muttered absently, pulling out the centrefold of photos.  
  
Steven stared at her, shrugged and started removing food from the fridge.  
  
"Jeez, Liz, you're turning into a float," he chattered, biting into an apple. He closed the door, juggling the food and moved it in front of Liz, before grabbing a chair.  
  
"Oh, Steve, can you also grab me some bread and strawberry jam?" She asked, throwing cashews into her mouth. "These kids eat way too much. I can't wait until they come out".  
  
Steven laughed, standing up to please his younger sister.  
  
"I never thought you'd be the first to have kids, Liz," he muttered good- naturedly.  
  
Liz smiled at him.  
  
"Why on earth do you think that, Steven? Because you're older?"  
  
He smiled back, a distant memory coming to his mind. He'd nearly been a father...he shook his head, trying to shake away the memories.  
  
"Nah.figured Jessica would get knocked up long before now," he said with a laugh.  
  
Liz frowned.  
  
"Steven, that's not nice at all," she told him angrily, snatching the sandwich away from him.  
  
Steven looked down in shame. God, he'd forgotten Jess couldn't have kids. How could he forget something like that?  
  
A key turned in the doorknob, as both of their heads swivelled around to see who it was.  
  
"Liz, baby, how you doing?" Connor whispered, coming forward to embrace his girlfriend. He dropped his briefcase and CD's on the floor, fully intent on the passionate kiss Liz gave him.  
  
"Guys, please, not in front of the twins," Steven asked, laughter bubbling up in his voice.  
  
"Ha ha ha, Steven," Liz said, holding Connor close to her.  
  
"How was your day?" Connor asked, kneeling on the ground and gently massaging Liz's bulging stomach. She smiled down at him.  
  
"I sat in bed for 43hours, went to the toilet, cam downstairs and I've been here ever since. I never realised how boring this kitchen is. We need to spruce it up," she mused, her eyes misting over.  
  
"Whatever you want, Liz honey," Connor whispered.  
  
Steven leaned back against the wall, watching the two of them interact together. He'd always liked Tom; he'd been good for Liz and the two of them had been in love. Yet Connor seemed to be a breath of fresh air; he was the only one who'd managed to dredge Liz out of the deep depression she'd been in since Tom's death.  
  
It was a pity the twins would never know their real father, but at least they'd have a great father figure to replace him. Steven smiled and let himself out quietly, not wanting to break the gentle love and warmth spreading throughout the house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jessica leaned back, thanking everybody in the planet that she could afford first class tickets. Clark grasped her hand, gently kissing it before turning back to the window.  
  
They were on their way back to LA from their honeymoon on the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. They'd decided to do something a little off-beat and unusual for their honeymoon, and had a wonderful 3 weeks away from spying eyes.  
  
But now it was time to return to reality. Clark had received a new movie, planning on relocating to Europe for the job. Jess was fidgety at the news. She knew she couldn't pack up and leave; she had a well-paying job on the soapie. Her character was vital to the script.  
  
Neither of them had talked about this dilemma, refusing to break the serenity of their honeymoon with a fight.  
  
But Jess knew there wasn't a lot of time left.  
  
"Maybe I should just quit. Paris is a beautiful city; I'd love to spend more time there. And maybe I need to get away, to help me recover," She mused quietly to herself.  
  
The most hardest thing in her life was coming up.  
  
"Clark honey, I know it's not the best time to talk about this, but I need you to know before we land in LA," she whispered to her new husband.  
  
He turned to her, an expectant look on his face.  
  
"I...I can't have children," she whispered, the tears slipping from her face.  
  
His shock was displayed in his entire body language. But he decided to push that all aside. He grasped his wife close, begging with her not to cry. They'd get home first, and then she could tell him everything.  
Well, there's the new chapter. Review if you want more! 


	12. The times, they are achanging

A/N: Hehee.I'm back with more!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys.I love getting them! They prompted me to get my ass into gear!  
Chapter 11-The times, They are a-changing.  
The door opened softly and quietly. A foot followed, dragging a tired body through the door.  
  
Clark gently put down the suitcases before pulling a sleepy Jess into the hallway. He closed the door behind her and decided the suitcases could remain in their spot until the morning. With that, he picked Jess up and carried her to bed, unwilling to wake up his sleeping beauty.  
  
After checking on her briefly, he walked into the bathroom, running the hot water in the sink. Clark washed his face, wishing he could forget that plane trip.  
  
"I can't have children," Jessica had told him. God, he couldn't believe it! How was it possible? Liz was pregnant but Jess could never have children?  
  
She'd cried the entire flight home and he held her in his arms, whispering words of encouragement. Of course, he briefly mentioned IVF and all the other possibilities they could use, but he wasn't sure anymore. Life was getting too complicated.  
  
He turned off the sink, leaning against the counter and staring at his reflection. He was moving in 2 weeks to Austria. Jess wanted him to stay longer, to wait until Elizabeth gave birth, but he couldn't put it off much longer at all. He was going to fly over, get things organised and come back for a few weeks to pick up Jess and take her back with him.  
  
"What if she doesn't go with you?" a little voice whispered inside his head. Clark shook his head. No, she couldn't say no! She couldn't honestly enjoy playing that stupid blonde on the soap! Her turn in his last movie had broken through the celebrity barrier; she could do whatever she wanted to do. He knew it, he'd known it all along. He was going to turn her into the star she always dreamed of.  
  
But he couldn't do it here, not while she was trampling the soapie boards. He needed to broaden her experiences, get her into more movies, make her bigger than Audrey Hepburn and Julia Roberts.  
  
"She'll have to come with me," he whispered, before pattering back into the bedroom and collapsing into bed next to his wife.  
~ ~ ~  
Liz cracked open her eyes, immediately closing them again. Sighing, she began massaging her stomach once again. It had bothered her all night, causing her to forgo sleep.  
  
"Right, no more Thai until after the birth," she muttered to herself.  
  
Connor grunted in his sleep, his hand falling onto her once more. Liz smiled in spite of herself. She still couldn't believe her love had come back into her life. She would never forget Tom; he was the father of her children. But Connor was here now and she was going to enjoy every minute she had with him. After all, life was short. You never knew when it was your turn to go.  
  
The pain starting to rise again, causing Liz to whimper softly. When Connor still refused to budge, she turned over, picking up the phone and calling the one person who could help her.  
  
"What time is it?" Alice muttered into the phone as she picked it up.  
  
"Mum?" Liz asked, grimacing slightly.  
  
"Liz, honey, what is it?" Alice's voice instantly brightened. She recognised the pain in her daughter's voice, causing her worry to over-ride her irritation.  
  
"Mum.something's wrong. My stomach.it hurts so much." Liz pleaded into the phone. She couldn't ignore it any longer. The pain had grown throughout the night and it was time to come to terms with it.  
  
"Seriously?" Alice asked, wishing this was all just a dream.  
  
"What do I do?" Liz asked, trying not to cry in fear. She could hear her mother waking up her father and getting out of bed.  
  
"Wake Connor up and call the hospital. Tell them you're on the way. You need to go. Now." Alice hung up the phone, hurriedly dressing.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, even though her mother had already hung up. She quickly cut the call and rang the hospital. As she waited for it to connect she shook Connor awake.  
  
"Connor." she called out in fear.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Connor mumbled, turning over.  
  
Liz was about to answer him when she heard a voice on the other end.  
  
Connor listened to what Liz was saying to the operator, his eyes widening in alarm. He jumped out of bed, throwing a pair of pants and a shirt on. Fumbling around for the car keys, he picked up a dress Liz could put on and threw it in her direction.  
  
Liz hung up the phone, slipping the dress over head. Connor held up the keys triumphantly, coming towards her and helping her up. That movement caused Liz to cry out softly in alarm. Connor held back his gasp, and hurriedly rushed her outside, to the car and to the hospital.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Steven lay back in bed, breathing heavily. He looked over, smiling at Amanda, as she struggled to regain her composure.  
  
"Oh wow, Steven. I mean.." She gasped, throwing her head back in ecstasy.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
He turned onto his side, holding his head with his left hand, smiling at Amanda. His right hand slowly moved towards her breasts, softly stroking them.  
  
"Do you want to go again?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, kissing him softly.  
  
All of a sudden, a noise erupted through the room. Steven back off in confusion as Amanda immediately jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Oh shit, shit shit," she muttered, picking up her bra and undies while throwing her bag onto the bed. The tiny noise continued to announce his loud message as Amanda started rummaging in her bag.  
  
Steven sat up, bewildered. Amanda briefly caught the expression on his face and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. But that means one of my patients is going to labour. I need to be there," she explained, finally extracting the pager. She picked up the phone by the bed and dialled a number.  
  
Steven leaned back in bed, deflated. That spoiled their perfect night together.  
  
"I guess I better get used to that," he whispered to her. She smiled back before frowning briefly. She hang up the phone, gave Steven a guarded look and picked up her skirt.  
  
"We have to go," Amanda told him, walking around the bed to find her shirt. Steven grabbed her, kissed her gently and looked at her, his eyes raised in question.  
  
"It's Elizabeth. Something's wrong. We need to go."  
  
Steven jumped out of bed. She didn't have to say another word.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jessica stretched and opened her eyes. She turned over to turn off her alarm.  
  
But the noise didn't stop.  
  
Jessica sat up before realising it was the phone.  
  
She crawled along the length of the bed before plucking her mobile from the obscurities of her clothes.  
  
"Mmmmm?" she muttered sleepily, slopping back into her previous situation.  
  
"Jessica." It was her mother.  
  
"Jess, get to the hospital now. Liz has gone into labour."  
Want more? Review me! 


End file.
